A Twist
by AnnabethsDagger
Summary: During the second giant war Gaia pulls a trick up her sleeve and sends Percy Jackson and his friends into the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my first fanfic and please rate it, review it and favorite it! A something extra: Hi Cynthia! (e haters forever)**

PERCYS POV:

We were winning the second giant war. I could tell because off to my left Nico and his father were growing some skeletons out of the ground who attacked a group of giants. Off to my right I saw Thalia with the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself shooting everything in her path with her bunch of silver arrows. And up ahead were a group of demigods with their parents hacking away some monsters.

My father and I were about to finish this war and win. We saw Gaia come closer to us as we ran toward her at the same time. But what she did surprised all of us. Her hand hovered in the air for a few seconds then we all saw blinding light. The last words I heard before I passed out were "The Hunger Games".

KATNISS'S POV:

Today's date was one I would always remember. It was a day so many of us remembered the gruesome day. The day we lost the war. I remember it as if it was yesterday. But it wasn't it was merely last week.

_We made it in the capitol. Suddenly the television turned on. "I see you made it this far" I recognized that evil voice. Snow. "But you won't stop me. As we speak you are going to go back to your puny District 13 and you will make them surrender to me or we will kill your lover. I turned around to see my team grimacing and sweating. We had lost our war._

That day was a horrible day. After the Capitol had escorted all of us we were forced to watch the execution of all the other citizens in Panem. Now all that's left is us. I heard that Finnick overheard that President Snow would put all of us in The Hunger Games for his sick entertainment. If that rumor was true than I would protect Peeta and Gale at all costs. I wouldn't let anything happen to them. But I didn't know there would be a twist with a few other people.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY**

The bright light faded to nothing. When my eyesight cleared up I took in my surroundings. It looked as if there was once a war here and trust me I knew a lot about wars. Also there was a huge mountain farther off to the north.

I turned and saw that all my friends were still here with me. There was Annabeth daughter of Athena (my girlfriend), Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis, Nico son of Hades, Rachel Oracle of Delphi, Grover a satyr, Cynthia a daughter of Ares (she was one of the smartest people here along with Annabeth), and Esmeralda a daughter of Dionysus. Everyone but the gods and the other demigods that were also fighting with us in the war weren't here. I was about to say something but that's when the men in white surrounded us.

**KATNISS**

All the survivors including me were led into a roped area. While we stood there awkwardly President Snow came over onto the stage. I waited for the whole speech on why these new games existed, but instead I saw two peacekeepers with a boy climb on the stage with Snow.

He was smaller than all of us maybe about ten. He had bronze colored hair and he had wide sea green eyes. I turned to see the expression of everybody's face but Finnick's expression stood out than the rest. He was sweating and his mouth was wide along with his mouth. He looked angry,shocked and sad all at the same time.

. "Katniss I have to tell you something." Finnick said in a quick whisper. "Ten years ago Annie and I had a baby named Victor Odair, but we sent him into hiding but they found him and apparently brought him here." His voice cracked at the end. Finnick must be devastated that his son will be sent off to his doom with the rest of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

For a second we were so startled we didn't do anything. Until they grabbed Esmeralda. She wasn't the best fighter, because well let's just say she resembled a pregnant hippo. We only took her with us to war because she threatened to tell her father and when he was mad it wasn't pretty. She kicked and punched but it was no use. One of the men in white got out a syringe and stuck it into her arm. She went limp instantly.

"Come on!" I yelled to the others. Annabeth and I got out our weapons out. I sliced one of the men but it just passed through. I tried to hit their helmet thing but it went through again. I was shocked that this person who was fighting us was mortal. I was to in shock to move so when they punched me in the face I stumbled back and fell back. My left side of the face throbbing but it went away quickly.

I got up ready to fight when I noticed that more swarmed in like bees in a hive. There were about a hundred of them! One of them came at me with a syringe but I kicked it out of his hand. He picked it up in a flash and came behind me and stabbed it into my arm. Then everything went black.

**KATNISS**

The Peacekeepers kept Victor at their side and clutched both his arms tightly. Snow was about to speak when a peacekeeper came next to him and started talking. I could only hear a few words which were "More Survivors".

Snow grinned evilly. An instant later there were a ring of peacekeepers surrounding a group of kids that were being dragged in our direction. _More Survivors? _ I thought. As they got closer I managed to glimpse a muscular boy with tan skin and dark black hair with the greenest eyes I ever saw. They looked even more sea green than Finnick's. But his face was bruised pretty badly.

The rope unlatched and the peacekeepers practically threw them into where we were standing. He balanced himself then helped a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Who are you?" I heard Gale say. The boy stared at him curiously then hesitantly said "Percy". The girl that Percy had helped up said "Annabeth".

A boy that looked small and was wearing dark clothes softly spoke out "Nico". A girl almost dressed the same as him except her eyes were bright blue said "Thalia." A girl with frizzy red hair said "Rachel". A boy that looked like he was limping said "Grover". The last two looked smaller than the others. One was as round and plump as a berry with black hair that looked like it was cut with shears and the other had dark hair but as you saw the end of it, it turned light and her eyes seemed to change colors as the time passed. The berry girl spoke out "Esmeralda" and the girl with different colored eyes spoke out "Cynthia".

Percy asked "Where are we? And what's going on?". "Well President Snow, the man on stage is about to say something really important." I said sarcastically and I made sure that I put every bit of hate and anger into that sentence. Finally Snow began to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't put another chapter yesterday. Chocolate Chips with Icecream sandwiches yay!**

**KATNISS**

All of us minus Percy and his friends were bored, very bored and nervous. They seemed to be listening intently. They also seemed shocked when Snow mentioned that it would be a fight to the death. Didn't they know about these things? I mean they are survivors.

I had zoned out a bit when he started talking and was just staring at a blank space when I heard President Snow's last words. "You will be escorted to the arena immediately on the train, no prep team or interviews because no one's alive!" After that he started laughing as if he just said a joke. I grabbed Prim's arm and hugged her tightly while she had tears in her eyes.

I looked forward to see how Percy's friends were reacting to this because apparently they seemed to be new to this and clueless. They all started to mutter some stuff to each other with sad expressions on their faces but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Strangely I saw Cynthia smile mischievously in Esmeralda's. When we would get on the train I would ask Peeta and Gale if they would for an alliance with Prim and I. Gale and I would have to take care of Prim really well because she wasn't a fan of the woods as much as I was.

**Cynthia**

Let's see who do I hate the most? I thought. I scanned the room of my fellow demigods and the people from this world. I turned toward Esmeralda's direction and smiled evilly. She would be the first one I would kill as revenge for all the horrible things she's done at camp to me.

I knew everyone's weakness here and would make sure that no one would survive. Even for a daughter of Ares I was clever. The weakest people here were Rachel, Grover and _her, _Esmeralda. I had planned out everything I would- "Cynthia are you ok?" Annabeth asked me interrupting my thoughts. "Oh yes, everything is alright!" I said with a fake cheery smile. "I thought that with everything new here going on you wouldn't be feeling good." She said awkwardly and turned back to Percy.

It was then that I noticed the boy on the stage. I was surprised because he looked about my age and the people from here looked older than fifteen. I felt pity for the boy being forced like us to go into the Hunger Games. I would have to talk to him later but now I had to hear what everyone was saying.

I listened closely to the conversations around me and overheard Esmeralda say someone I heard people call Haymitch. "Cynthia that wimp she won't make it out of the arena alive, she'll have to get past me!" She smirked and raised up a flabby arm attempting to show up a muscle.

Just wait Esmeralda, just wait. Let's see who'll be laughing when we get in the arena. _Let the Games Begin._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everybody so here's chapter 5! Hi Cynthia, I tried to call you but you didn't answer.**

**PERCY**

After we had made our alliances with everybody we knew we boarded the train. My allies would be Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel and Esmeralda. Grover told us he would want to go and observe the mortals from this world and try to gain their trust. Cynthia said she had some business to work out first and after that she'll decide.

After we finished discussing it the Peacekeepers ( A boy named Gale had told me the name of them) came to take us on the train. As we boarded the train I walked more slowly so that I would catch up with my friends who were at the back.

The train was silver and looked slim, light and fast and was shaped like a bullet. When I stepped inside the train I was shocked. Everything was decorated so nicely and some things looked so expensive that I would have to spend four years saving up money to get it. There was a table with our meals already set up to but no one seemed hungry. I looked for a place where I could sit down and saw green velvet seats, leather couches and other seats with fabrics I didn't know.

The man who was talking on stage earlier (I think he was called President Snow) came out of a doorway. "I see you are all here." He said. "Since the rebellion we found some technology that survived and found this train. With this train we'll get to the arena in about four hours or less so try to get as much sleep as you can before you get killed." He smirked.

I balled my fists. This guy was annoying me by taunting us with the fact that we were pretty much dead but I was also curious. What rebellion? I was about to go up to him ask him some questions when he slid back into the other room and he went out of sight. _Like a snake, _I thought. _Cold and cruel like a snake._

But even as I thought that I could feel my eyelids drooping over my eyes. I stumbled to the leather couch before I could pass out right there on the floor. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

**KATNISS**

We were inside the train before we knew it and President Snow gave us a little "prep talk" while at the same time taunting us. After that Percy went over to the couch and fell asleep. I could tell because his chest was rising and falling because and that's what you do when your asleep. I sighed and decided to talk with Finnick's son, Victor. I walked over to him ready to ask him some questions privately because who knows who might be listening on us.

As I made my way over to the table where Victor was I noticed that the young girl, Cynthia was there. _They look about the same age _I thought astonished. _That's probably why their talking. _A few words eavesdropping wouldn't hurt one side of me was saying whileI crouched down, but a small part of me was telling me not to. I was already behind a chair so I might as well stay.

Behind the thick chair it was hard to hear but I managed to hear their conversation. "What's your name?" I heard Cynthia ask. "Victor." A quiet voice answered. "So Victor want to make a deal? I'll help keep you alive only if you team up with me." She asked. I peeked over the side to see his reaction. He looked taken back and suspicious. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Well because I'm pretty clever with anything and could help you survive because on your own you'll be killed in a second." Victor nodded thoughtfully before saying "It's a deal, but I'm also good at fishing!". Cynthia started to protest how he looks like he's not and Victor was getting annoyed. After they finished the debate they started talking as if they were friends.

I turned and joined Peeta over by the windows and buried my face in his chest. If anyone was going to win this thing I wanted it to be Peeta or Gale. But the children here looked so young. Younger than the twelve year old tributes from the past games. _Well, let's see how this all turns out _I thought as I drifted to sleep in Peeta's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**KATNISS**

I woke up when the sun was barely peeking above the clouds. _I guess I was still used to waking up early and going hunting with Gale, _I thought. When I opened my eyes I saw that everyone was asleep except that Rachel girl.

Her green eyes were full of worry. I decided to go and talk to her. "Are you ok?" I asked with _some _concern. I mean I barely knew her. "Yeah but-", she hesitated as if telling me would be bad. "We should go on the roof, but the winds a bit loud there." I repeated almost exactly what Peeta said when we were traveling to our first Hunger Games

_Hopefully she'll understand_ I thought. She did. I climbed on top of the train with Rachel following me. "There's something we've all been hiding." She said nervously. "I have a feeling I can trust you.", I nodded. She but her lip before continuing. "Everyone that came with me are demigods. Half god and half human."

My eyes widened in shock. "So you to?" I questioned. "No, I'm an oracle. Which means that theirs a spirit inside me that spews out a prophecy about the future." "Well then can't you tell us who's going to win!" I asked angrily.

She's been hiding this all along and we could've known who won! "It doesn't work like that." She shook her head. "It's like the oracle of Delphi just comes when she wants to."

I was about to say a suggestion to Rachel when I heard shuffling in the train. "Come on we better hurry." I said instead. "Wait! Don't tell anyone of your friends just tell Percy I told you." I nodded my head as I climbed down.

**PERCY**

I woke up and saw Katniss missing. I got up from the couch and was about to call them when they came down from the….roof? I was about to start asking questions when Katniss took my arm and dragged me away. She was surprisingly strong.

"What are y-" Before I could speak she blurted out "Rachel told me that your demigods and she's an oracle." I stared in shock at her. Why would Rachel do that to us! "But' don't worry you can trust me." She smiled.

Just then the train stopped abruptly. I ran to my friends. Snow appeared out of his room and demanded we got out of the train. Nico was right next to me along with Annabeth. I wrapped my arm protectively around her.

The Peacekeepers forced us into these tubes and I panicked when it started to rise. When it stopped I gathered my surroundings. We were in a swamp or some kind of swamp-landy land.

I heard a robotic voice start counting down.

60

59

58

57

56

55

Off to my right was a clump of trees.

54

53

52

51

To my left was a pond. I couldn't turn my head around all the way around to see what was behind me.

50

49

48

47

46

45

And in front of me was a giant metal version of a Thanksgiving Cornucopia, and in their were backpacks, weapons and food.

23

22

21

Whoa the time went so fast. It must be my ADHD. But I ignored it and focused on what I was thinking now. I had a plan etched into my head. I would run to Annabeth and we would get some supplies. You know if we weren't killed.

2

1

BONG! And then I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really lazy :P Also Happy late Mothers day to everyone out there!**

**PERCY**

I ran to Annabeth while she ran to me. When we reached each other I ask "You ok?" She rolled her eyes playfully and replied "If you call being stuck in a death arena ok then yeah."

"Let's get some weapons, come on!" I pointed toward the thanksgiving decoration where a couple of people were already fighting. Annabeth looked at me as I had just gone crazy. "Are you kidding Seaweed Brain! We'll get killed! Let's gather up everyone." She took my am and we ran.

I saw Thalia wrestling with another girl for a bow and arrow. I was about to run to help when Annabeth pulled me back. "She'll be fine." She said. As I looked more closely I realized that the girl was Katniss! I saw rage and determination in her face. "Leave it Thalia! Come on!" I ran toward her ignoring Annabeth's pleas.

"No I need this!" She shouted through gritted teeth. I then saw Gale run behind Thalia with a knife in his hand. What came next was unbelievable. Grover trotted as fast as he could and pushed Thalia out of the way. I heard a cry of pain and saw Thalia on the ground safely but Grover had a knife sticking out of his back.

Thalia sprung to her feet and kicked Katniss. She landed on the ground with an "OOF!". It would've been funny except we were in a life or death situation. Anyways Thalia yanked the bow from Katniss's hand and launched a perfectly straight arrow through Gale's chest. "That's for goat boy!" She shouted.

Without thinking I ran to Grover hoping he was still alive, but he was already getting paler by the second. I think something was in my eye because my eyes were getting watery.

"It's ok G man we'll get you through this." I choked up. "No." he managed to croak out. "Recarnation. Able to rest." And with that he turned into a blue bonnet to be recarnated.

I made a silent vow to do whatever it took to " win" these things, but first I needed a weapon. I looked around. All the kids were gone. I guess they left. So I ran back to the metal decoration.

There was nothing inside so I circled around it; and what I saw almost made me jump for joy! I swear there was a choir singing and a bright light shining. It was a sword! A mortal one since Riptide wouldn't work on the mortals.

It was a little rusty and small (No wonder no one took it) but I was desperate.

I grabbed it and ran back to my friends tripping on some muck. "I'm back!" I yelled with a goofy grin. "Well let's go make a camp kelp head." I looked at her. She had tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes flashed a second with pain in them, but when she moved her face they were more fierce.

I saw her bow and arrows on her back. It was silver and shiny. She also had the same knife Katniss had, it had dry blood on it. Grover's blood.

"Ok let's go."

**KATNISS**

I felt like screaming. That Thalia girl took _my _bow and arrows! Worst of all Gale was dead. After I had gathered everyone together I had broken down and cried.

"Rough day Katniss?" I heard Peeta ask. I almost jumped out of my skin. I had forgotten he was there. His voice was hoarse. I turned around and muttered "You have no idea." My voice was also hoarse. I turned around. Prim's eyes were red and puffy. It was a wonder she was still alive.

Finnick looked twitchy because his son wasn't with him. Let's hope Cynthia was taking good care of him.

I searched for Haymitch, but he was nowhere to be found. By the looks of everyone's faces I knew he was gone. Hopefully by night we would know if he was dead or still alive. "Come on." Said Prim while tugging on my arm. "Let's find plants for dinner." By the time we would get back, the cannons would fire.

I waited a few seconds for the cannon blasts. Still nothing. _They must still be alive_. A spark of hope ran through my body. But it soon went away when I heard the blasts. _Very bad timing._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry I forgot to upload for so long and let you all down! Since it's a new year I'm going to update more often (when can I go to your house Cynthia?) Hope you like this chapter everyone! **

Percy's POV:

"Take cover!" I shouted when we heard the cannon blasts. I dived to the ground. A million thoughts were running through my mind; How were they shooting at us? What were they using to shoot at us? Also, what are we going to eat? _FOCUS!_

Suddenly Annabeth stood back up. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes at me then said "Everybody don't panic! Someone's playing tricks on our minds! We would've seen the cannon if there was one!" She shot a smug look at me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

There was a chorus of groans as everybody got up. I looked up expecting to see the sun, but it was already dark. _Wow, that was a fast day_. The sky shimmered and there was a picture of….Grover? _I must be hallucinating_, but I looked over to Annabeth and saw her eyes as wide as an owl's and her mouth in the shape of an O.

After the image of Grover disappeared a man in his mid-thirties with sleek black hair and grey eyes appeared and disappeared just as fast then it showed Gale. "What was that?" asked Nico. His wide dark eyes looked over to Annbeth as she answered "I don't know, maybe they were killed also." The sky darkened for the last time. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Told you I would be updating more often! Hope you like this chapter **

The sky darkened again and it was over. "We should split up and try to find some food." Annabeth stated. "But we should go in partners that way we all won't get hurt if we're together." "Sounds like a plan Wisegirl."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**THALIA**

Annabeth listed who we would go find food with. "Ok Thalia and Nico, Percy and I, Rachel and Cynthia and Esmeralda can tag along with them. "Ok go!" and that was that I thought as Nico and I left.

It felt like hours walking through the deep, dark, muddy swamp. It was silent until Nico asked "Do you think we'll make it?" I thought about it for a while then said "I'm not sure." Silence again. I don't know if it was us talking or maybe we were stepping too loudly because Nico started to say "Look Thals we've been through a lot and I just wanted to say I-" Well, he didn't finish that sentence because while he was in the middle of it an arrow whizzed past his shoulder.

"Run!"

I tried to look behind my shoulder to look at who shot us, but I tripped and fell. I looked down and saw my foot trapped between two roots. I turned my head and tried to find Nico, but he was gone! He left me to die! Then I saw this young girl running toward me with a…spoon? I shouldn't have been scared of that image, but two sides of the spoon were broken off making the middle as sharp as a knife.

But then a dark figure came out of the darkness it was…..

**A/N: Just so you know that "young girl" is Prim. Also can I come Today Cynthia? Alsoooo I'll update later thanks for reading and reviewing :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi ya guys! **** This is my new chapter for A Twist **** (PS: Saturday can I go? because I couldn't go today :P)**

**THALIA**

It was Nico! He had his sword with him. He must've traveled back through the shadows and gotten his weapon back! That stupid boy! We could've traveled back with the others and left this place and he comes back with a sword!?

When we get out of this situation I would thank him then I'm going to kill him.

Nico was trying to slash and jab this girl, but his sword kept going through her. That Death breath. _Correction _I thought _first when we get out of here I'm going to kill him then I'm going to kill him_ _again! _Nico finally dropped the stupid sword and was about to use a one move killing technique we learned at camp for those "special" mortals that were nosy trying to figure us demigods out, but he hesitated and in that one second when he did was that one second that cost him his life.

The young girl with the blonde pigtails dropped her quiver and bow got out her spoon and right before my eyes she stabbed Nico in the neck and pushed down harder and harder until she chopped his head! I got my foot out as fast as I could and ran. Not away from the girl, but toward her. She looked at me with wide eyes, turned to run, but she was too late.

I tackled her and picked up the fallen arrow she tried shooting us with and I stabbed her with it. I could've ran away and left her to be killed by Percy or Annabeth, but I had a reason. That reason was that I knew what Nico was going to say: _Look Thals we've been through a lot and I just wanted to say I-"He_ was going to say I love you, and I loved him too. Like a lot. It felt like my heart was torn out of my chest and stomped on now that he was out of my life, but I'll have to return back to camp to say the news. He was dead.

**KATNISS**

I watched everything. Helplessly watching as she killed off my sister. I could've killed her right now at this very moment, but that wasn't part of the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

As much as I would love the idea of rescuing my sister and chopping off that idiotic girl's head off, I couldn't. Because we all made a perfect, fool proof, plan. Back at our hideout behind these three moss covered lofty trees was where we came up with it.

_**FLASHBACK: **__Fuming mad. That's how mad Finnick and Peeta were. Peeta's dazzling blue eyes turned a stormy dark color and Finnick's were red and puffy. You'd think he was sensitive from the way he blubbered about Haymitch and Gale, but from the glare he was giving the ground you'd quickly take that thought back. _

_There was silence. Not regular silence, but a tensed one. One where it felt like it was meant to be silent. Apparently Prim didn't get the memo. "We need to do something about this.". "We obviously can't. They're stronger than us in every way." Victor replied. He hadn't talked at all since we got here and the first thing he said was something negative. I don't know why, but he had this glint in his eye like he was dying to escape._

"_Yeah, but the last time we fought together we were separated, but if we fought together we could be unstoppable against them therefore wining the games." My sister said. My sister. My sweet, innocent, little sister was saying this. The games were changing her along with everyone else._

"_Prim, won't they be expecting us?" asked Peeta. "Exactly, that's why we need a distraction and a way for them to lead us to their hideout."_

_It wasn't a bad idea, so I decided to speak up too. "Not a bad plan Prim. I say we go along with it." Prim replied with a big grin. "So this is what's going to happen. After that person distracts I'll follow whoever gets distracted and give everyone else here a signal."_

"_I'll be the distractor." Declared Prim. There were no objections just sad farewells. I gave Peeta a light kiss on the cheek which he happily returned and I gave Prim a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Be safe."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Now that's how I ended up here. Silently and stealthy I followed behind the girl who killed Gale and Prim itching to get my hands on her vulnerable neck and snapping it in half, but I restrained myself.

There were close calls like twigs breaking and stumbling in muck. Hopefully she couldn't tell. About twenty minutes later I knew we were there. She looked to the left and then to the right and finally to the back of her and I had to duck out of sight.

She opened up what looked like a curtain of moss an stepped inside. Now was the time. We all had to think of a good signal. One not to obvious and one not to subtle. That was when it hit me. Rue's mockingjay call.

I heard rustling in the trees and say everyone pop out after I gave out the signal. (_Huh, so they were following me.) _This was the day we would avenge.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well I am so so so sorry for not updating my story the past few days *cough* *cough* weeks *cough* *cough* Since summer is coming I'll be updating every Thursday. Oh and this chapter was written by my friend Cynthia. P.S when can I come over?**

**PERCY**

I was thinking about all this; how we were going to survive, food, water and the lives of my friends and the fact that- "Percy! Percy!"

I heard Thalia's voice frantically yelling my name. She was out of breath and she looked like she ran eight miles at top speed without stopping.

"Percy! I was . . . . . (pant) then she came. . . (gasp) and I, her. . .him,gone….(pant) and then. . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down. . ." I tried to comfort her. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Ok," she said. "Well, Nico and I were getting food, when this. . . this . . . . girl came and . . ." she sniffed and paused. "And then, she killed him."

I was shocked. Nico. Dead. My little cousin. Gone. Forever. Never to be seen again. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. The grief hit me like a bullet to the heart and I vowed that someday his death would not be in vain.

I heard the sloshing of mud and instantly became alert. I softened when I saw that it was only Annabeth. Her arms were full of wild berries and some recently hunted birds .

"I got food. It's all I could find. How do they expect us to do this damn Hunger Gaming thing if we don't even have enough food!" She exclaimed, obviously angered.

"I think we weren't supposed to have enough food. The Hunger Games is all about death." I said.

"Since when did YOU become smart?" Annabeth asked me, faking a surprised questioning tone along with a smirk.

"Shut up." I replied.

**CYNTHIA**

_Stupid Hunger Games. Stupid enemies and killing. Stupid…food? Yes, food! Finally, after walking for forever, I finally found food. A necessity of life. It was merely berries, but it's better than nothing. Now, the real problem is if they're edible. Maybe somebody from our group knows. _

_So I picked them and put them in a small basket I had been making on the way. Who would've thought art skills would come in handy?_

_I looked over at Esmeralda. Why doesn't someone kill her already? She's a worthless, ugly, fat idio-_

"_Hey! I found something!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry I didn't update this Friday, but I'm going to update this Friday too.**

**Cynthia's POV**

"_Hey I found something!"_

The air was sticky and warm, so talking was hard, but how else would you respond to the annoying idiot?

A "wooshing" sound was heard in the distance and before we could react, a small shiny object whizzed by and went right through Esmeralda's stomach. She didn't scream or anything, her mouth opened, and then she staggered back a few steps, only to fall face forward in the moist soil. A puddle of dark, bright red blood began to grow quickly from under her.

Rachel bent down halfway trying to reach out to her with a horrified look on her face, but I stopped her half way and I shook my head and together we looked toward where the object had come from, but we only saw trees covered in green blankets of moss and rotting logs. We glanced at each other before running back to our hideout before we got killed.

While we swatted at branches and bugs that appeared out of nowhere, I smirked thinking about how that object slowed down when it hit her. It must've had a hard time going through all that fat, but it did the job. Heheheh. Wait, where was Rachel?

**Victor's POV**

Katniss had sent me on an important mission. It was during the time we were waiting to ambush them. She had looked at Finnick then at me and that's when she opened her mouth to ask me the question.

"Victor, how would you like to do a special mission for me?" "Sure." I replied while picking at my skin nervously. "Okay, before we ambush them I want you to go out deeper in the woods and . . . um . . . go see if you can find any of the enemies." She commanded. I was kind of hesitant on this command. I saw these kids fight and they were the ones that had killed the most.

But I wanted to make my father proud so I told her yes and I walked out into the woods with nothing but a small knife. As I walked towards tons of moss covered trees, tripped over thousands of logs and swatted more than a million gnats I heard a couple of voices. I dove to the nearest tee and peeked from around the side.

I couldn't tell who it was exactly, but I could see the back of their heads. One was tall and had bright red hair, the other what sort of chubby and had long black shiny hair and the last girl was athletic with short brown hair. Hmm... she looked kind of familiar.

This was my chance to make my dad proud. Wait, did Katniss even tell Finnick about me going on this mission? The way she looked at my dad then at me made it seem like she was trying to make sure that Finnick wasn't watching.

When she was asking me to go on this mission she had paused and had to think about why she was sending me away. She made it up! She was trying to get rid of me! Get me killed! And my dad had no clue. I couldn't think properly and I only saw red. I felt furious. I wanted to take my anger out on something. Or someone.


End file.
